


My Heart In Your Hands

by missblatherskite



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Sleeping Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missblatherskite/pseuds/missblatherskite
Summary: Her feelings grew.





	My Heart In Your Hands

Having her heart in someone’s hands was a cruel feeling. It was ice upon her spine. It made her hands want to shake. She would scream if she could.

 

But then it was different—with Mulan it was different, Her hands bled warmth and comfort, and when she pushed her heart back in her chest she felt ecstasy. And with it came realization.

 

She cared for her.

 

It was beauty and horror. The warmth she felt for her, the joy she felt around her made her want to sing. The sickening fear of feeling more than she ever meant to feel.

 

It grew until she loved her, until she burned for her touch. It grew past what she felt for Philip. And she knew Mulan felt it too. So when she kissed her, it was with confidence, it was with the love and passion she felt, no holding back. Mulan kissed back with the same.

 

This was how true love felt.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome.


End file.
